


Afterwards

by UnhealthilyObsessedWithEmmaSwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Dumbledore mentioned - Freeform, Lily’s Angry, Lupin mentioned, POV Severus Snape, Sirius mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhealthilyObsessedWithEmmaSwan/pseuds/UnhealthilyObsessedWithEmmaSwan
Summary: After Severus’ death, he looks forward to seeing old faces. Unfortunately, not all are happy to see him.





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Americanized because I didn’t want to lose the idea while trying to Britify it. Sorry, I’m from Texas!

Severus felt himself leave his body behind, the boy kneeling next to him, grief evident on his face. Lily’s son. Lily’s eyes. He was surprised to see Harry cry over him. He’d been so horrible to the boy, who, if Severus was honest with himself, didn’t really deserve it. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that James had tormented him.

He looked up as he floated to the sky, anxious to see those who had fallen before him. Sirius, whom he needed to apologize profusely to for the ‘Dementor incident’. James, for not forgiving his many apologies. Dumbledore, who had dealt with Severus’ temper far better than he deserved. And Lily...for everything.

He felt his feet touch on solid ground, as if he had floated through clouds that solidified upon passing. He touched his neck, surprised that he could touch himself. He looked down. He looked...normal. Alive. Only his surroundings, and the two puncture wounds on his neck said otherwise.

He looked up, smiling for the first time in years as he saw Lily running towards him. He started towards her, but froze when he saw her face.

“You...complete...and utter...” She said, unable to voice her anger. “You...Harry...”

“I failed to protect him.” Severus bowed his head, then flinched backwards as she beat him over the head.

“No, you idiot! You made his life...hell!”

“I hardly think-“

“You twit! He hated Potions because of you!  _ You let him think he failed Dumbledore _ !” Her chest was heaving with anger and Severus paled.

“Lily, I-“ He started to defend himself, then stopped. “You’re right.”

“You absolute-what?” She cut off another insult, one that would’ve been accompanied by another attack, if the clenched fists were anything to go by.

“You’re right. I swore I would protect him. I swore I wouldn’t let grudges get in the way. I failed you. All three of you.” He added, as James finally caught up and wrapped an arm around Lily protectively.

“Tell me he’s alright.” James panted.

“I...too late, I did what I could. The were-“ He caught himself again. “Lupin is down there with him.”

James held his wife as Severus opened his mouth to spill the apologies that had weighed on his mind for years. The younger man held up a hand. “It’s alright. How about we show you around? Lots to do, as long as you can imagine it.”

“I...I’d like that.” Severus smiled softly, and followed the couple into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted Lily to say ‘you complete ASS SEVERUS SNAPE’ like Hermione when Ron comes back in DH but felt that would’ve been too on the nose. But the scene is definitely based on that.


End file.
